The Forgotten Ones
by God Of The Nameless
Summary: Its the start of the much awaited Grand Magic Games, But there is a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows. Known only under the pseudonym Kyo, even his very magic is a mystery. What are his goals ? What is he trying to achieve ? Will our heroes survive ? Or will they perish ? Read and Find Out !


_**DISCLAIMER**_

OK, I'll say this once and only once.

If Fairy Tail belonged to me, Oh the things I would have done to it... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, *cough cough*. Well anyways, FT belongs to Hiro Mashima san, and also you'll meet characters from other anime,namely Naruto. I don't own any of them, I'm just using them instead of OCs as I don't like making too of them, I believe that characters from other anime will help you guys relate easier and greatly simplifies the imagination process. These characters won't come along for a long time so don't expect them too soon. And of course there will be one or two OCs.

Now relax and enjoy my master piece.

The story is canon up until the start of the GMG, i.e. episode 155.

PS: My 'I' key is not working properly, it won't type unless I press it hard. I'll double check, naturally, but in case I miss it, pls forgive me.

* * *

_**CHAPTER-1**_

_ **THE**__** MAN WITH THE BOTTLE**_

The Fairy Tail guild arrived at Crocus to compete in the GMG. "Lets win this thing", said Natsu loudly,fist in the air. "Yeah", chorused the rest.

**That exact moment at the gates of Crocus**

Among the many people entering the city, one stood at the gates, looking into the city, the castle and more importantly the Colosseum on top of the hill. "Grand Magic Games, eh ?", he mused to himself, "This should be fun", smiling, he entered the city.

**That Night**

"Wow, there are flowers everywhere, and so many", exclaimed Lucy, trying to look everywhere at once.

"Well Crocus _is_ known as the blooming capital", said Happy, "Right Natsu ?".

However Natsu was more interested in a group of people up ahead.

"There's a fight going on there, lets go", he said excitedly, dragging Lucy along.

"Scent of a Dragon ?", he said to himself as he stumbled forward and came face to face with a blonde haired man standing with one foot on top of one of his fallen opponents.

"You guys are literally beneath us", said an exceed with brown fur, standing next to the blonde man.

Suddenly a raven haired man next to the blonde one recognized him.

"You're Natsu Dragneel", he said.

"Cats ?", said Happy, pointing to the two exceeds, one with brown fur and the other with green fur wearing a frog suit.

"Whats up with this stupid looking cat ?", said the one with brown hair.

"Stupid", chorused the other.

"They talk !?", cried Happy, alarmed.

"Do I have to say something here ...?", asked Lucy uncertainly.

"Who're you guys ?" asked Natsu.

"Oi Oi, You don't know these guys ?", said a man in the crowd, "Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheeney, the Dragonslayer duo, the cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild, Sabretooth.

"The both of you are Dragonslayers ?", asked Natsu.

"Yes, I guess you could call us true Dragonslayers", said Sting smugly,"We would've killed Acnologia", he added arrogantly.

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen it ?", said Lucy.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it or not",said Rogue calmly,"That is the difference in our aptitude as Dragonslayers.

"Allow me to explain", said the exceed named Lector,"Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were raised by Dragons and hence attained Dragonslayer powers, they are the First Generation Dragonslayers. While Laxus and Cobra attained their powers by surgically implanting Dragon lacrima into their bodies, they are the Second Generation Dragonslayers. While Sting kun and Rogue kun were both raised by dragons and have dragon lacrima inside them, they are the hybrid Third Generation Dragonslayers. In other words,they are the strongest Dragonslayers", he concluded proudly.

"Hybrid Third Generation ?", said Lucy.

"The difference between first and third generations are so great ts not even worth talking about" added Lector with a hint of mock sadness.

"Did your dragons disappear on the 7th of July X777 as well ?",asked Natsu.

"Well in a way", said Sting, smiling.

"Both of our dragons were slain by our own hands so we could become true Dragonslayers", said Rogue calmly.

"Humans killed dragons", said a very shaken Happy.

"You guys murdered your own parents !", said Natsu.

"What ? You gonna fight us over something like that ?", asked Sting confidently.

"No Sting kun,we'll beat him where everyone can see, remember", said Lector.

"What the hell is going on here ? Why is everyone in my way ? Get Out !", said a man, as he pushed through the crowd. Suddenly he stumbled out nto the open and everyone's attention was on him, including the Dragonslayers.

Lucy observed the man. He had silvery white hair, which made her think he was old but then she saw his handsome face and decided that he couldn't be older than twenty. Then she noticed that his hair was black at the base where the skull joined the neck.

'Weird, dual coloured hair, and its too dark to be artificial'.

He was wearing a grey, silver trimmed, full sleeved jacket and a jet black T shirt underneath, black jeans and boots. He had what appeared to be a bottle of wine in his hand which even though was half empty, he didn't look the least bit drunk. But what caught her eye the most were his eyes. Amethyst in colour, they were mesmerizing.

"And who are you ?" asked Natsu, snapping Lucy out of her trance.

"Can't you see we're issuing a challenge here", said Lector smugly.

"A challenge ? Who would wanna fight you sissies", laughed the man.

"We are Dragonslayers, lowlife, How dare you mock us", said Rogue, a tinge of annoyance showing on his calm face.

"Dragonslayers ? You guys ? HAHA, I don't believe it".

"Ok then, We'll show you the power of a dragon", said Sting confidently.

"Go on Sting kun, put that guy in his place", cheered Lector.

"Put him in his place", joined Frosch.

"I won't let you insult my magic", said Natsu. All three Dragon wizards stood facing the man.

"Man, that guy is so screwed." said a man in the crowd.

With a roar all three of them charged. Closer and closer they reached and yet the stranger stood his ground, casually taking another swig from his bottle. Then suddenly, he disappeared, before the Dragonslayers could register what had happened, they were being attacked from all sides as though by multiple opponents. And in less than five seconds, all three were on the ground and the stranger was standing in the middle, calmly drinking out of his bottle.

The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. Lector was staring open mouthed at the man who had felled his precious 'Sting kun'.

"What just happened ?", asked Lucy.

"You-you-you c-c-can't b-beat m-me", said Sting slowly standing, "I'm a Dragonslayer, and you're a nobody".

"That's where you're wrong", said the stranger coolly, "You're the nobody".

Sting charged once more, but before he had gone five steps, the man was already behind him.

"So fast", said Happy.

As Sting turned to face him, he was hit with the bottle with a loud CLANG and he was out cold.

"Whoa, I don't know whats thicker, my bottle or your head", he chuckled.

"Whats going on here ? Who started this fight ?", It was the Rune Knights lead by Lahar.

"It was him sir, he started it", said Lector.

"Who ?"

"What ?! Where did he go ?",asked Lector. The man had just vanished and nobody even saw him leave. "I'm telling you, he was right here".

"Its true sir", said Happy.

"I don't want to hear any more of your silly stories", said a very annoyed Lahar. "Since you're all participants, I'll let this go. Now, Back to your respective inns".

**A Few Hours Later, At the Fairy Tail Inn**

"OWWW"

"Stay still, Natsu",said Lucy as she finished sticking the last of the bandages."You're not badly injured, Thank God for that".

"So Ash Brain got his his arse handed to him by some random guy. eh ?",asked Gray clearly amused.

"You just wait, next time I'll beat 'em all, those two Dragonslayers and that white haired punk".

"Lucy, whats you're take on this man ?", asked Erza.

"Well its kinda hard to say, he was definitely no street brawler, he was highly trained and extremely fast. Once he started moving, no one could see him. Not even the Dragonslayers with their enhanced eyesight. I thought it was a kind of speed magic like Jet's but couldn't feel any magic at all, so it was just pure speed."

"He beat three Dragonslayers without breaking a sweat and he didn't even magic", said Gray,"What are we dealing with here Erza ?".

"I can't say for sure until I've met him myself, What was his name ?".

"He didn't say"

"Nevertheless, we should keep our eyes open and see if he belongs to any guild", said Erza,"By the way, where's Wendy ?"

**Meanwhile, On The Rooftop Of A Random Building**

A silver haired man sat drinking out of his bottle, enjoying the cool night air. A little pixie flew upto him and sat on his shoulder.

"Oh Tomoe, there you are, What took you so long ?"

"Me ? What about you ? I've been looking everywhere for you, Kyo"

"I was out exercising", chuckled Kyo.

"Well I did what you asked", said Tomoe.

"And ?".

"There are six Dragonslayers participating this year. Four of them are from the Fairy Tail guild, Fire Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel, Iron Dragonslayer Gajeel Redfox, Sky Dragonslayer Wendy Marvel and Lightning Dragonslayer Laxus Dreyar. Two are from the Sabretooth guild, Holy Dragonslayer Sting Eucliff and Shadow Dragonslayer Rogue Cheeney. There are also Godslayers..."

"Godslayers ? As in trained by Gods ?", interrupted Kyo.

"No, I believe its similar to that of a Second Generation Dragonslayer."

"I see, continue".

"They are Lightning Godslayer Orga Nanagear of Sabretooth and Sky Godslayer Cheria Blendy of Lamia Scale. In addition there are other powerful wizards such as the spacial manipulator Minerva Orlando and the memory make wizard Rufus Lore of Sabretooth, the wizard saint Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale, the requip mage Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, the swordswoman Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel and the Fist Fighter Bacchus of Quarto Cerberus."

Once again Kyo looked up towards the Colosseum, "I came here to asess the power of their wizards and these guys are literally doing my job for me."

"Nothing more for me to do than just wait and watch."

* * *

Well thats it for now.

Imagine Kyo to look like Rikuo Nura's demonic form, except with short hair.

Please, tell me what you think. I will gratefully accept constructive criticism.

The next chapter will be up by next week.


End file.
